Disney Sing-A-Long: Special Kwami Edition
by magi06rose
Summary: Join each kwami, and possibly their charges, in their disney song. Does contain slight spoilers from the newest spoilers (just the kwami's though). Genre's depend in each chapter, and will be mentioned if needed.
1. Akuma' Matata

Hi guys. This is my newest drabble collection, something I've been wanting to do it for a while, on kwamis and their most likely disney song. This one starts off with Plagg and his parody of Hakuna Matata from the Lion King.

I also have an ao3 (archive of our own) account under the same name. Check that out, though so far there's this collection and Code Miraculous (ML x Code Lyoko Crossover).

Enjoy!

* * *

[Plagg annoys Adrien, who's trying to catch him, by singing his own version of Hakuna Matata]

"Plagg! Come back here!"

"Ooh~ Looks like someone fell on the wrong side of the bed!"

There were days when Plagg love to play with his charge in his… own special way, and this was one of them. As he gulps down another piece of cheese, he successfully evades from capture by Adrien before flying across the room.

"Come on Plagg! I'm in a hurry! I have to meet up with Marinette for a project, so we have to go. Now!"

"Why? You still got time. Besides, I'm sure she won't mind just a few minutes. I still need to finish my morning cheese."

"Plagg!" One swipe in the air after another, and yet Adrien could still not catch his kwami as he playfully dodges his 'attacks'. Plagg returns his attempt with a smug grin before he sticks out his tongue.

"Hey, no worries. Remember?"

"What do you mean no worries? Come HERE!" Yet another win for Plagg when Adrien tries to jump at him, only to awkwardly fall over his couch.

"Kekekeke~ Don't you remember? Hakuna Matata Adrien. No worries my friend. Right?" He sees his charge fuming in anger as he climbs up, further making him chuckle in glee. An idea suddenly appeared in his head, and flies over to him with a smirk.

 _Akuma Matata_

 _What a horrible phrase~_

"What?" asked Adrien.

 _Akuma Matata_

 _Ain't no cheese on a plate~_

"Oh no… Is this the song? That's. Not. How. It. Even. GOES!" Adrien keeps on trying to catch his kwami in his hands, though Plagg dodges one hand after another as he keeps singing.

 _All the Akumas_

 _For da Lady and you_

 _It's you problem-filled_

 _Situation~_

Plagg swiftly flies over to his last slice of camembert, and snuggles it before singing the last verse and eating it whole.

 _Akuma Matata_

"... You watched that movie way too many times already."

* * *

Up next is the ladybug miraculous - Tikki.


	2. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Tikki and Marinette Duet on "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" from Cinderella. I love these two!

* * *

[Marinette daydreams about Adrien, singing Cinderella's song along the way when Tikki joins in]

It was a day off today in Paris, for it was the first weekend that started spring break. In a certain designer's bedroom lies it's spunky occupant needling her way in her newest design, while thinking about a certain boy who goes to her school. Amongst her happiest of fantasies, she starts to sing one of her favorite songs out loud.

 _[Marinette]_

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _When you're fast asleep_

 _In dreams you will lose your heartache_

 _Whatever you wish for you keep_

Marinette lets out a sigh as she goes over her completed work. Her attention to it broke, however, when she hears another voice continuing the song.

 _[Tikki]_

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday_

 _Your rainbow will come smiling through_

She turns around to see her kwami, Tikki, flying to her while singing.

 _No matter how your heart is grieving_

 _If you keep on believing_

"Hahaha~ Looks like someone enjoyed our movie night yesterday." Tikki giggles in return.

"It was an amazing movie Marinette. Ah, but don't forget-"

 _[Together]_

 _The dream that you wish will come true_

Marinette puts her work down and stands up. She dances together with Tikki as they hum the instrumental part of the song. While Marinette gently skips around the room, they sometimes do some twirls together as if Marinette had worn a fancy new gown (of course, one that she made). It was until they stopped in the middle of the room they sang the last stanza before giving each other a hug.

 _[Together]_

 _No matter how your heart is grieving_

 _If you keep on believing_

 _A dream that you wish will come true_

* * *

Up next is the butterfly miraculous - Nooroo.


	3. God Help My Lonely Charge

Warning: There is angst, and a very sad adorable kwami. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. I believe this is what Nooroo feels while he's with the current Hawkmoth.

Nooroo sings a parody version of Esmeralda's song "God Help the Outcast" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Note that he only sings Esmeralda's parts, so it's not the full song. Nooroo is also in a special pocket dimension in his miraculous at the beginning, beacuse I think Hawkmoth does not wear it all the time - only when he wants to be Hawkmoth.

* * *

[Nooroo, taking a short break from being Hawkmoth and thinks about the future]

Nooroo woke up. Usually being inside the miraculous didn't help his sense of time often, but most often he wakes up his charge - the current Hawkmoth - would need him soon. With a sigh he stared at an empty black space (just like everywhere else he sees) and waits for Hawkmoth to wear the miraculous.

"God… someone… help us..." He suddenly whispers to nothing as he huddles to himself. "I miss everyone. Wayzz, Duusu, Trixx… Tikki, Plagg… I wonder if Master Fu is even alive still… -sigh- It's been too long."

Soon enough, as he thought of the fragments of the outside world he remembered, Nooroo sang.

 _I don't know if You can hear me,_

 _Or if You're even there._

 _I don't know if You would listen_

 _To a kwami's prayer._

 _Yes, I know I'm just an outcast,_

 _I shouldn't speak to You._

 _Still, I think of Your face and wonder..._

 _Were You once an outcast, too?_

 _God help my lonely charge,_

 _Weak to emotions,_

 _Show him the mercy_

 _Like Ladybug and Chat Noir,_

 _God help the people,_

 _We look to You, still._

 _God help the my lonely charge,_

 _Or nobody will._

" **NOOROO!"**

As he was called, he immediately was sent from the pocket dimension to the same isolated room with the butterfly-motif window that his charge had built for his schemes.

"Y-Yes master? You called..."

 _Ring~ Ring~_

Before he could speak, a phone went off in that moment, making Nooroo's charge groan in annoyance.

"I told them not to disturb me" he mumbled to himself. "Nooroo, prepare yourself! I'll be back after this, and then we'll proceed to take Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. Again!"

"B-But master, don't you think-"

"I don't care what you think! All I want is the ultimate power - the miraculous in the palm of my hand!"

"...Y-Yes master…"

"Good."

With that, the master slammed the door, making Nooroo cringe from the action. He sighed at yet another failed attempt to convince his charge to stop chasing after Ladybug and Chat Noir. He understood why he does it, but Nooroo still felt it was wrong. He was a kwami after all - destined to protect his miraculous and help his chosen ones to the path of good.

"Oh master… someone please help him…"

Nevertheless, Nooroo just sadly floated to the window and looked through it to see the city he dreamed of flying through once again.

 _I ask for nothing_

 _I can get by._

 _But I know so many_

 _All because of me._

 _Please help the people,_

 _The poor and downtrod._

 _I thought we all were_

 _The children of God._

 _God help my lonely charge,_

 _And his broken heart~_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Nooroo, transform en moi**_

* * *

#saveNooroo2k17

Up next is the new Peacock kwami, Duusu.


	4. You'll be in my Heart

Here's Duusu. I'm sorry, but it's also angst (though my beta reader said it was also cute so...) This is the last angst though, I swear.

It's similar to Nooroo's, except it's about Adrien's mom, whom I named Elaine (cuz I like the name).

Duusu and Elaine are singing the movie length version of "You'll Be in my Heart" by Phil Collins from Tarzan

* * *

[Duusu, in her miraculous, reminiscences about Elaine (Adrien's mother) inside the pocket dimension of the miraculous]

Seconds to minutes...

To hours to days...

To months, and to years…

Maybe infinity; Duusu had once thought in the distant past.

Untouched for so long, time became senseless for her - for the peacock kwami within the magical confinement of her guarded treasure. The only thing she became aware of was that man, who kept opening and closing something outside the miraculous… she learned to get used to it.

...She never learned to like it, or this. This situation, This predicament, THIS… prison…

Duusu didn't like the feeling at all. Her miraculous was never to be a prison! Sure she was crybaby amongst her kwami comrades, but it didn't mean she wasn't strong. She HAD to - for them… for herself… for her...

And so Duusu does what she has always done… fall into another memory lane trip of her chosen ones while waiting for her new one, particularly her last charge and the happy times they shared.

Ahh, it only felt like yesterday…

' _Come my little bird, it's ok.'_

 _-sniffles continue on-_

' _Shh~ it's ok. Hush now.'_

She remembered the gentleness of being cradled in the soft hands she will always miss. The sweet yet not overbearing scent of her tangerine perfume and rosemary that made Duusu feel at home over and over again. Lastly, the loving motherly-like tone of Elaine's voice when she sang to her..

 _How did it go again…_

 _[Duusu]_

 _...Come stop... your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _...Just take my hand..._

 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From... all around you_

 _I… I will be here_

 _-sniff- Don't you cry_

In her dreams, she was once again cradled into Elaine's hands as her charge laid her next to her in bed while she sang.

 _[Elaine]_

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

The real Duusu had watched the scene over and over again as time passed on. Honestly, it was infuriating at times to look at the source of her pain continuously… yet, she couldn't help, but sing along as well.

 _[Together]_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here_

 _In my heart_

 _Always_

Suddenly, she felt warmth coursing all over her body. The touch of an outer presence wrapping their fingers over her miraculous. Light suddenly poured into the empty space as Duusu woke up, but she didn't smile. Instead, as she woke up with tears still in her eyes, she grew confident and held herself together before heading into the light.

 _We'll always be together Elaine. Like all of my other charges! Stay strong, wherever you are._

 _And I will as well. For you._

* * *

I love this song! I also hope Duusu won't be akumatized (at least that's what I heard from the roaming theories).

Up next is the fox kwami, Trixx.


	5. One Last Hope

Two more to go! This time it's more dialogue/plot heavy than the others.

Trixx here sings the opening of Phil's song, "One Last Hope," from Hercules (the beginning before they get into set up and training).

* * *

[Trixx doesn't believe Alya has what it takes to be the next Volpina. She got it wrong...]

"What is this?" Alya questions when she entered her room.

She had no idea why, but upon entering her own bedroom, she stumbled upon an ancient-looking chinese box in the middle of it. She looked around, although Alya had just remembered her siblings were going on a field trip and were going to be late (leaving her to pick them up) while their mother was at work. Her room was occupied the 3rd floor of a 3 story apartment, so no one could have come in through the windows.

Nevertheless she trudged on, and bought her attention back to the mysterious box. After poking it a couple of times, hoping it wouldn't shock her or anything, she slowly opened it and found a cute pendant of a orange tail swirling like a flame on a chain. Alya felt like she saw it before, but was amazed by the simplicity and grace it looked, and picked it up to see it shine by the sunlight.

"Wow…"

Suddenly, a bright orange light shone across the room, and Alya immediately turned her head away from the pendant. As she slowly opened her eyes, bringing the necklace close to her, she turned back to see a small floating creature, almost like a fox, a few inches before her very eyes.

It looked like it was sleeping, with its bushy tail still curled against itself, but then it uncurled their body and stretched. A sweet and mild nasal-like sound escaped its mouth, and Alya came across a beautiful set of golden eyes it bestowed as they looked at each other. Soon enough, the creature finally took noticed of their new surroundings, as well as Alya with her miraculous and spoke.

"Hmm~ So you're my new master huh? Kinda weak if you ask me" Of course, Alya was confused.

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me. If you want an explanation already, hurry up and put the miraculous on already." Alya fumbled a bit before she put it on, noticing the creature looking around before it mumbled "Man, what a dump this place is."

 _WHAT?! Rude, I just cleaned my room yesterday._

"Happy?" Alya asked with irritation in her tone, after putting on the necklace, though the creature took no heed of it.

"It doesn't fit with the whole… hmm, whatever, we'll just leave it at that. It looks fine."

Alya took a deep breath; her temper is starting to flare up too much with the thing's rudeness, but she had questions, and as an aspiring journalist she must had her answers.

"So, who are you? And where did you come from?"

"Huh? Can't you tell little girl?"

"Lit-" Alya sighed before she looked around until she took note of the necklace and pointed at it.

"Good" it said as it nodded. "Yes, I come from the miraculous stone you are currently wearing. My name is Trixx. I'm a kwami, a magical creature that guards the miraculous while granting powers to those worthy of it, and I guard that necklace around your neck - the fox miraculous."

"Miraculous? What is that exactly?"

"A stone that grants users power. There are 7 miraculous' out there, and you happen to get the best one out of all of them."

"7 huh?" She grabs the miraculous in her hand. "What kind of powers?"

"Well it depends. All of them give users like you enhanced strength and speed - Blah, blah, blah - simple things like that, but mine here will give you more fox-like abilities and illusions."

"A fox… wait a minute-" Alya immediately takes out her phone and pulls out her blog. She goes into the gallery and shows Trixx a picture of Ladybug, making gleam in joy.

"No way! That's gotta be Tikki's work right there! As expected of her…"

"Wait, so Ladybug is a miraculous user?"

"Hmm? Ladybug? Yeah, I guess. What a lame name though" Trixx shrugs. She rambles on about meeting this Tikki again, though Alya takes her phone back and shows another picture with Chat Noir this time.

"What about him?" Alya asks. Trixx this time takes time looking at it up close, but as Alya notices her eyes were bigger - probably in shock - Trixx laughs out loud while floating backwards from throwing her head back.

"HAHAHAHA! PLAGG GETS ME EVERY SINGLE TIME I SEE HIS CHARGE DRESSED LIKE THAT! Man, it really fits him this time, but yeah - this guy right here should be wearing the cat miraculous."

"No way… Ladybug and Chat Noir are…"

"Well either that, or they're weirdo's dressed similarly to my friends in tight suits Alya."

"What?! You know my name?"

"Oh yeah, but that's for me to know and for you to back off." Alya growls.

"Heh- nice look there little girl, but it ain't going to work on me. So, do you know why they're out there? These Ladybug and Chat Noir people."

"Hmmm~ so you don't know anything outside, huh?"

"Don't be mistaken. I only know about you and the miraculous'. I can't get out of it unless someone wears it."

"Hmm… Well, to answer your question, Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting these things called akumas-"

"What? Akumas?! Are you sure?!"

"Yeah… wait, hold on!"

"Again with the hold?! Alya!" Alya ignored her and searched in her phone until she found a picture of Volpina and showed it to Trixx.

"Wh- What is this?"

"Hawkmoth, the one who sends the akumas, turned this girl into someone called Volpina. I know it's fake, but back then she claimed to be a fox heroine. I thought I saw this pendant somewhere, so I had to let you know."

"No way…" Trixx lowered her head; Alya felt like she did something wrong, but then after a moment she heard Trixx say something.

"How…"

"Trixx?"

"How… how could- no... HOW DARE SHE TRY AND IMPERSONATE 小狐狸(1)?! AND SUCH A POOR ONE AT THAT! OOOHH~ WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER-" Trixx immediately tried to fly out, but Alya jumped and caught her in her hands.

"Trixx wait!"

"WAH- LET GO YOU CRETIN! I HAVE LIPS TO RIP OUT AND A HEAD OF STUPID FAKER'S HAIR TO SHAVE OFF!"

"HOLD ON! CALM DOWN TRIXX! LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR ALREADY HANDLED IT!"

"NO! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT, YOU STUPID GIRL!"

.

.

.

It was only till about an hour or so before Alya could calm down the kwami. She groaned right in front of the magical fox.

"You're pretty feisty."

"You ain't too bad yourself as well, little girl" Trixx responds as she pants out loud.

"I'm not a little girl, at least compared to a tiny fox such as yourself."

"Hmph- I'm a kwami. _**KU-WA-MI**_! And i'm centuries older than you child, so deal with it." Trixx turns her back to Alya, who is in deep thought about the miraculous, Trixx, and everything she learned from her. So if everything Trixx said was right…

"...About Volpina-"

"Can you not mention that impersonator right in front of my face?!"

"You're not even looking at me-"

"Whatever."

"-But I need to know Trixx. Can I actually be a hero like what Volpina at least tried to be? Can I be like Ladybug and Chat Noir?!"

"...You? Become a hero? Be the true Volpina?" Alya nods. Trixx turns around and takes a look around Alya, flying around her while making Alya anticipate in waiting for an answer.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I want to help save Paris with Ladybug! She saved me countless times, and even when she wasn't... I always sit at the back recording her and Chat Noir, but sometimes I can't help but think 'if I only can save Paris like them.' To be in the action as well…"

"HA- So you're in this for the fame and glory as well huh?"

"Wh-What? No!"

"Don't lie to me child. I've seen people like you before. I know you want the taste of the spotlight as well." Trixx flies closer to be inches away from Alya's face. "Only I know how you can use the miraculous. You may have been chosen to use it, but you still have to go through _**moi**_ before I can trust _**you**_ with _**my**_ miraculous!"

"That's not true though!"

"Right! I'm pretty sure you don't even work out. Look at you, all skin and bones. Where's the meat?! The muscle?!"

"Hey, I do work out! Every morning on my weekends at the gym!"

"Sure you do~"

"Why you…" Alya grits her teeth in fury, and Trixx responds by sticking her tongue out.

"I'm not sharing my miraculous with some small gold digger."

"I'M NOT A GOLD DIGGER!"

"Puh-lease!" Trixx flies back at bit before turning back.

 _So, ya wanna be a hero, kid?_

 _Well,_ _ **whoop-de-do!**_

She flies back close and points to her.

 _I have been around the block before_

 _With_ _ **blockheads**_ _just like you_

Alya looks back with an angry look when Trixx flies again to the window.

 _Each and everyone a disappointment_

 _ **Pain**_ _for which there ain't no ointment!_

Alya then notices what's in front of Trixx, and looks around.

 _So much for excuses_

 _Though a chosen one is_

 _Asking me to jump into the fray~_

Trixx turns back to Alya, who found what she was looking for, and waits for the right moment...

 _ **My answer is two words**_

Right there and then, Alya uses the remote behind her to turn on the radio, that's now behind Trixx. It plays loud rock music that Alya uses for studying, making the kwami scream and rush into the box in shock.

 _...OK..._

Alya giggles a bit while turning the radio off, though she sees a bit of shaking from the small opening Trixx unknowingly made, making her cringe in disappointment. She leans forward and opens the box a bit more, smiling at the kwami.

"Sorry Trixx, but I'm serious when I say this." Trixx lets her arms down and looks at her new charge.

"I want to repay Ladybug and Chat Noir someday from all they've did. Sure it's nice to be in the spotlight once in awhile, and to be recognized for that, but i also know from observing them for so long that it's not all fun and games. It's serious work, and they're putting themselves out there. For us, the citizens. I don't always want to be behind a camera. I want to be there by their side too, and fight with them. For them, and for all of my friends and family here in Paris. After all, I love this city as well, ever since I moved here."

"..."

"So please Trixx? Will you help me learn how to use the miraculous and save Paris?"

"..." Trixx simply looks at her for a moment until she sighs.

 _ **You win**_

"...What?"

"...You win Alya." Trixx responds as she smiles back. "I just wanted to test you - to see it for myself what you're capable of, and you pass."

"No way…" Trixx flies back up, about eye level, and grins.

"Welcome aboard, _**Volpina**_."

Alya goes silent, breathing in and out as she takes in Trixx's words. Slowly, she smiles before jumping up in the air, screaming in delight.

"YES! OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO BE A HERO!"

"Hold on kid, not so loud! You don't even know what to do yet."

"Man I can't believe this" She says dejectedly. "OOOH~ I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Alya later squeals out loud. "I GET TO FIGHT WITH LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!" Trixx sighs out loud.

 _ **Oh gods**_

"So when do we start Trixx?! I want to get out there already! Oh I hope I'll do a good job. I'll also need to figure out how I can skip school and stuff when I need to. Still, can you just imagine it Trixx - me, Chat Noir and Ladybug _**side by side**_. That is, if they'll accept me. But then again, fighting akumas together- Hmm, but will I need to change my hero name? After all, Ladybug-" Trixx, at that moment, blocks out Alya's bipolar rambling in her head and shakes her head.

 _ **Oy vay!**_

* * *

(1) 小狐狸 (Xiao Huli): little fox

Apparently my beta reader thought Alya seemed more like Adrien in the near end, because initially Alya was just plain excited to be a hero. Instead I made her a bit bipolar like Rapunzel when she finally got out of the tower for the first time in her life. I hope I made her into character.

I also hope at least one of the kwami's would be a bit more 'challenging' to their chosen ones (at least more actively than Plagg, cuz all of them just seem so sweet). That's why I made Trixx here feisty.

Up next is the turtle kwami, Wayzz.


	6. Under da Sea

Hey guys, sorry for the delay. We're almost there now! This is probably one of my favorites to write about, though the last one will be fun as well. :D

This time it's another fun duet between kwami and (possible) master. Nino and Wayzz here sing "Under da Sea" from the Little Mermaid. (I just have to have them sing this.)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Music has the power to bring people together like no other art form."_

\- Michael Franti

* * *

[Nino tries to help his new buddy relax and learn how to 'let it loose' in his own Nino way]

"Hey Wayzz! Wayzz, buddy! Where are you?!" Nino sees Wayzz pop out from his room and walked towards him.

"Master Nino, is it wise to call my name out like that? What if someone heard you?"

"Don't worry there bud. My parents are out for their anniversary at the moment. I already gave them my gift to them, so I got the place to myself now. Come here."

NIno beckons Wayzz to his electric piano, which he setted up next to a music stand that had sheets occupied in them already.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yup! It's my beautiful electric piano I got for my birthday one day. Join me Wayzz! Let's sing something together!"

"Uh, sing?"

"Yeah! You know sing like _SING~_ Like that." He gave an example of what singing was, though Wayzz shook his head.

"Master-"

"Nino!"

"Mas-"

"Ni-No! C'mon try it. Nino!"

"...I know what singing is, but I do not see the point in this exercise you want us to do."

"The point? Simple, it's to help us bond!"

"Bond?"

"Yeah." Nino pulls up his right arm, revealing the turtle miraculous - the green bracelet he's wearing at the moment. "Ever I received this from your previous master, I felt like we haven't exactly… get to know each other well enough."

"Oh, I see…"

"Yeah, so hey - I'm a music fanatic myself, and since music helps bring people together, I thought 'why don't we sing together?!" Wayzz stared at him for a moment, but then shook his head again.

"I appreciate the thought Master Nino, but I don't really sing."

"First of all, it's just plain ol' Nino Wayzz. Second, I think you can. You don't even have to be good at it. Just this one time is all I ask. Please?"

Nino put his hands together and pleaded to the kwami. Wayzz took his time to consider what he said, and if it was worth it. Eventually, he nodded.

"Mnn, I guess I should at least try to learn and appreciate the things you enjoy Master Nino."

"Alright! Sweet! Now then, which one should we do?" NIno began to take the sheets from the stand and looked through all of them. "Do you have any request bud?"

"No master" Wayzz answered as he shook his head. "I don't listen to music, and I think it's been about 523 years since I have to be honest"

"What?!" Nino jerked his head up from the sheets.

"You don't know any artist like Shakira?" Wayzz shook his head. "What about Drake? Hamliton? Not even Michael Jackson?!" Wayzz shook his head to all the suggestions.

"Do you not like music Wayzz?!"

"It's not that Master Nino. Rather, I don't really indulged myself in this kind of activity, even with Master Fu, unless if needed."

"...Wow~ You didn't need to listen to music for 523 years…"

"Well, actually, Master Fu did have some records in his studio, though he only used them in work. I'm usually asleep when he works."

Nino facepalmed at his information and thought to himself for a while.

"I'm terribly sorry Master Nino. Maybe we should stop here then-"

"No! No no no no no. No Wayzz. We will do this! And it's Nino."

"So... what do you suggest?"

"...Hmmm~...OH! Remember when you were forced to watch "The Little Mermaid" with my cousins when they found you last week?"

"Wh- Oh~ that… I'll be sure to be careful next time. I didn't think they would just barge in there like that."

"Nah, it's cool. I should have locked my door in the first place. Anyways, did you enjoy the movie at least?"

"Hmm? ...Yeah. It was ok I guess."

"Eh, good enough for me. Hold on, I know I had one song from there here…"

Nino went through the sheets again, until he found what he was looking for and put it on the stand with the other sheets on a nearby table. He beckoned Wayzz over to see the sheets.

"...Under da Sea?"

"Yeah! It was one of the songs from the movie."

"And you want us to sing this?"

"Why not?! It's actually one of my favorite songs from that movie, which is why I had it with me in my music folder. Just follow those lyrics on the sheet, and you'll be fine."

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry, it'll be fun. Here, I'll start."

Nino began the opening of the song through his piano, making Wayzz impressed by the music ability of his new master. Soon enough, the part where Sebastian sang was beginning, and so NIno began to sing as well.

 _[Nino]_

 _The seaweed is always greener_

 _In somebody else's lake_

 _You dream about going up there_

 _But that is a big mistake_

 _Just look at the world around you_

 _Right here on the ocean floor_

 _Such wonderful things surround you_

 _What more is you lookin' for?_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Darling it's better_

 _Down where it's wetter_

 _Take it from me_

 _Up on the shore they work all day_

 _Out in the sun they slave away_

 _While we devotin'_

 _Full time to floatin'_

 _Under the sea_

Nino stops there and looks at Wayzz.

"So, how was it?"

"Y-Yeah!" Wayzz nods his head. "It's was very good Mater Nino."

"Ni-No Wayzz, and that's good to hear! Now it's your."

"Wh- M-Me?"

"Yeah! C'mon, I know you can do it. I even saw you jammin' this after that party." Wayzz felt embarrassed and turn away blushing.

"B-But Master, I don't know…"

"Hmm… Don't worry about it then. How about I just keep singing then? This is, after all, one of many bonding moments." Wayzz turns back for a moment before looking at the music sheet and nods.

"Good!" Nino smiles about. He picks up where he left off.

 _[Nino]_

 _Down here all the fish is happy_

 _As off through the waves they roll_

 _The fish on the land ain't happy_

 _They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

 _But fish in the bowl is lucky_

 _They in for a worser fate_

 _One day when the boss get hungry_

 _Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

Wayzz, as it turned out, loved to hear Nino sing. _Maybe I should try it myself..._

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Nobody beat us_

 _Fry us and eat us_

 _In fricassee_

 _We what the land folks loves to cook_

 _Under the sea we off the hook_

 _We got no troubles_

 _Life is the bubbles_

 _Under the sea_

 _[Wayzz]_

 _Under the sea_

It was a small voice, and sounded like it was breaking, but it definitely sounded like Wayzz. Nino looked at him in joy and smiles.

 _[Nino]_

 _Under the sea_

 _[Wayzz]_

 _Under the sea_

 _[Nino]_

 _Since life is sweet here_

 _We got the beat here_

 _Naturally_

 _[Wayzz]_

 _Naturally~_

 _[Nino]_

 _Even the sturgeon an' the ray_

 _They get the urge 'n' start to play_

 _We got the spirit_

 _[Wayzz]_

 _You got to hear it_

 _[Nino]_

 _Under the sea_

Nino keeps playing - stalling before the next part of the song to talk to Wayzz.

"See, you got it!"

"Y-you think so?"

"Definitely my turtle companion!" Nino grins.

"...Is it ok if I sing the next part?"

"Huh, are you sure? It's a little hard…"

"..I want to try. I don't have to be good, remember."

"...Ok! Let's do this." Wayzz nods, taking his time looking at the sheet, and sings.

 _[Wayzz]_

 _The newt play the flute_

 _The carp play the harp_

 _The plaice play the bass_

 _And they soundin' sharp_

 _The bass play the brass_

 _The chub play the tub_

 _The fluke is the duke of soul_

 _[Nino]_

 _(Yeah!)_

 _[Together]_

 _The ray he can play_

 _The lings on the strings_

 _The trout rockin' out_

 _The blackfish she sings_

 _The smelt and the sprat_

 _They know where it's at_

 _An' oh that blowfish blow_

"Wow, you did it Wayzz! Nice job there!"

"Ah, thank you Master!" Both of them grin at each other.

"We're almost there. Are you ready Wayzz?"

"Most definitely."

 _[Nino]_

 _Yeah~_

 _Under the sea_

 _[Wayzz]_

 _Under the sea_

 _[Nino]_

 _Under the sea_

 _[Wayzz]_

 _Under the sea_

 _[Nino]_

 _When the sardine_

 _Begin the beguine_

 _It's music to me_

 _[Wayzz]_

 _It's music to me~_

 _[Nino]_

 _What do they got? A lot of sand_

 _[Wayzz]_

 _We got a hot crustacean band_

 _[Together]_

 _Each little clam here_

 _know how to jam here_

 _Under the sea_

 _[Wayzz]_

 _Each little slug here_

 _Cuttin' a rug here_

 _Under the sea_

 _[Nino]_

 _Each little snail here_

 _Know how to wail here_

 _[Wayzz]_

 _That's why it's hotter_

 _[Nino]_

 _Under the water_

 _[Wayzz]_

 _Ya we in luck here_

 _[Nino]_

 _Down in the muck here_

 _[Together]_

 _Under the sea_

"Yeah!" Both of them exclaimed when Nino finished playing the piano. Soon enough, they started to laugh on and on about their appearance until Wayzz spoke.

"That certainly was fun Mas… I mean, N-Nino."

"...Yeah! Wanna try that again?"

* * *

Hope you all love that one. Up next, I think you can all guess already, is the bee kwami Hunni. I named them that because I felt it was weird since all the other kwami's had name s already. Stay tuned for that one, I will be posting it soon (at least within the same day, and it's daytime where I'm in).


	7. Hunni: Zero to Hero

Hey guys, here's the last kwami! Ladies and gente-cats, I present to thee Hunni and her act in "Zero to Hero" from Hercules.

...Yeah sorry. I chose another song from this movie. I just felt like it fit before seeing all the suggestions for Hunni (which I'm super happy for that. See the end of this drabble guys, I have news). This time, it's the full song, and it's completely revised to fit Queen Bee. Enjoy.

* * *

[Hunni cheers for the popularity of Queen Bee]

"KYAAAAAH!" An akuma, once again began to wreak havoc onto the city of Paris. It threw its flames onto everything in it's path, and swung its tail on everything else it had yet to crush. Soon enough, it became of a child when they fell right in front of it. Their mom rushed to them, and pulled them close to her when the akuma started to lift its feet up to them.

"NOOO!" Someone save us!" They began for the worst, but when the akuma was about to stomp on them, a flash of yellow and black came swooping in between the foot and the family. The woman and child opened their eyes as they haven't felt the incoming pain, to see themselves in the arms of a pony tailed girl with a black mask and yellow eye-highlights.

"Are you two ok?" she asked.

"Oh, my. Queen Bee! You came for us!" The woman yelled.

"Thank you so much Queen Bee!" followed up the child.

"No problem. I'll do anything for you citizens." Queen Bee says as she smiles at them. Soon enough, she landed on the ground and put the two down. She turns back to the akuma while summoning her spinning top weapon, and points at her enemy.

"AKUMA! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!"

In another time later after the battle, a small yellow being watched the heroics of her partner fighting the dragon-sized akuma. She hums at how good and strong she was as she munches on her cheerio snacks.

"Yes! Go Bee, go! Pow! Ka-chow! Wha-bam! Beat that sucker to its fate!"

Hunni continued on watching the fight on the tv, eventually leaving her seat to twirl into the air.

"YES! GO QUEEN BEE! THAT'S MY CHOSEN ONE FOR YOU!" Hunni yells out after Queen Bee won the fight. She closes up on it to watch her partner interact with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Waa~ as expected of Bee!" Chat Noir states.

"Hmm Hmm~ As expected!" Another Hunni, a black and white one, replies.

"I'm glad we have you on our team Bee!" Ladybug says afterwards.

"Ahh~ she shouldn't have." another Hunni of dark red and pink replies.

"Well of course," the original Hunni states, "she's our Queen Bee! She's the very best!"

"You got that right Hunni!" says a dark orange and light brown Hunni. Three more follow that Hunni, one dark and light green next to a similarly blue Hunni, and a purple Hunni behind them.

"Hehe- you got it girls"

"Hey, you know what we should all do?!"

"You mean… that?!"

"Oh, yeah, you know it sister!"

"Yeah!" The original Hunni flies up to the air and yells "IT'S SONG TIME!" before zooming down onto a stereo and playing the song in the cd. All the Hunni's get together while the music plays until original Hunni starts them off.

 _[Yellow]_

 _OOOOOHHHHH YEAH~_

 _Bless my soul_

 _Bee was on a roll_

 _Highlight of every Parisian phone_

 _[Red]_

 _What a pro!_

 _Bee could stop a show_

 _[Black]_

 _Point her to an akuma and 'hasta la vista.'_

 _[Green]_

 _She was a no one_

 _ **A zero, zero**_

 _[Green]_

 _Now she's a beauty_

 _ **She's a hero**_

 _[Purple]_

 _She was a kid with her act down pat_

 _ **From zero to hero in no time flat**_

 _ **Zero to hero, just like that!**_

 _[Blue]_

 _When she smiled the boys went wild_

 _With oohs and ahhs_

 _[Orange]_

 _And they slapped her face on ev'ry vase_

 _[Yellow]_

 _On every_ _vahse_

 _ **From appearance fees and royalties**_

 _ **Our Queen had earned her right**_

 _ **Now nouveau riche and famous**_

 _[Yellow]_

 _She could tell you true Parisian "fame"!_

 _ **Say "Amen"**_

 _ **There she goes again**_

 _[Red]_

 _Sweet and undefeated_

 _[Black]_

 _And an awesome 10 for 10_

 _ **Folks lined up**_

 _ **Just to watch her fly**_

 _[Orange]_

 _And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty wings_

 _ **Queenie, she comes, she sees, she conquers**_

 _ **Honey, the crowds went wild, went bonkers**_

 _ **She showed the moxie, brains, and spunk**_

 _ **From zero to hero**_

 _[Green]_

 _A major beau_

 _ **Zero to hero**_

 _[Blue]_

 _And who'd have thought?_

 _[Yellow]_

 _Who put the "honey" in "honeybee"?_

 _ **Queen Bee!**_

 _[Purple]_

 _Whose daring deeds are great theater?_

 _ **Queen Bee!**_

 _[Green]_

 _Is she bold?_

 _ **No one braver!**_

 _[Red]_

 _Is she sweet?_

 _ **Our favorite flavor!**_

 _ **Queen Bee, Queen Bee**_

 _ **Queen Bee**_

 _[Yellow]_

 _Oooohhh~_

 _ **Queen Bee**_

 _ **Queen Bee, Queen Bee**_

 _ **Bless my soul**_

 _ **Bee was on a roll**_

 _ **Undefeated**_

 _ **Flying High**_

 _[Purple]_

 _And the nicest girl_

 _ **Not conceited**_

 _[Black]_

 _She was a nothin'_

 _ **A zero, zero**_

 _[Blue]_

 _Now she's a hot-shot_

 _ **She's our hero**_

 _[Orange]_

 _She hit the heights at breakneck speed_

 _ **Now zero to hero**_

 _ **Bee is a hero**_

 _ **Now she's a hero**_

 _[Yellow]_

 _Yes indeed!_

They pose together at the end of the song. All seemed to be good at the moment, when suddenly-

"HUNNI!"

In that moment, Hunni, the real Hunni, opens her eyes and finds herself back on the couch.

"Wh- Wait! What?! What just-" She looks back at the screen, and sees the news coverage on Ladybug and Chat Noir. No Queen Bee was seen or heard on it.

"Huh? What? Was it all… a dream?"

"Hunni! Where are you?!" Hunni hears her partner call. "Hunni, hurry up! We have to- WAH!" Hunni cringes when she hears her partner do a loud fall before she could finish her sentence. Now remembering how Queen Bee has yet to make a major appearance on Paris, she sighs and shakes her head - mumbling to herself before she flew to her chosen one.

"Ugh… this is going to be a while… and some sweet girl she is…"

* * *

Yes, I personally chose not to mention the name of the chosen one for Hunni. I tried to make it ambiguous as it can be. (Honestly, I hope it's still not Chloe, even with the release of the spoilers unless if Chloe's redemption is worth it).

Anyways, thank you for all of your support and suggestions. I am actually, and always, am open for requests and more suggestions for musical kwami's (or anything else as long as I know where the fandom is based from). For those who wanted me to do a different song for Hunni, I am willing to do those if you'll let me.

Thank you once again, and stay Miraculous!


End file.
